


Good Boy

by raging_wrath



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Edging, F/M, NSFW, Pegging, this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_wrath/pseuds/raging_wrath
Summary: You think this is going to be a soft experience, but it quickly turns around. Not that you're complaining to be honest.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's for you, Bright. Hope this quenched your thirst.

You sigh happily as you ease your body down into bed next to a familiar weight. Two arms wrap around your waist and pull you close. A smile spreads across your face and you bury yourself into the chest of the man holding you close. His hands lazily rub your back and play with your hair, going between both.

“Is this better, Otoya?” You ask as you softly kiss his chest and rub his back. He nods and kisses the top of your head. 

“Mhm, sorry about my tail though…” He mumbles. You giggle in response as you hear his tail lazily thumping across the bed. You assure him it’s absolutely fine as you move up to kiss his collarbone. He shudders at that and his hands freeze to grip at your shirt. 

“What are you doing…?” He asks with a soft whine to his tone. You kiss up further over his throat and his grip tightens. God, you love how sensitive he can be. “Hey…”

“Shh, why don’t I just do this for a while?” You hum as your hands move down to rub his lower abdomen and inner thighs. They don’t touch any higher or lower to give him any relief, they just stay there. He sighs and nods, hiding his face in your hair in response. This is a common game you play with him, and he always loves it. Though, he won’t admit that openly. 

“That feels really nice.” He mumbles as he tries to move his hips to meet your hands. You giggle and make sure your hands don’t touch his crotch. His hands pull at your shirt to show his need, but you don’t give in. He knows he’ll have to behave to get anything out of this. A whine slips out of him again, but he stops moving and lets you touch. 

After a minute or two, he’s rewarded for his behaviour. You start taking off his pants as you whisper sweet things in his ear that cause his tail to wag hard against the bed and a shiver to run down his spine. His expressions are way too cute to not smile at. Even in bed he’s too cute to handle. 

“You’re such a good boy, behaving like this. If you keep this up, I may make it worth your while…” You pull down his pants incredibly slowly to drive him crazy. Once they’re off, your hands move back to rub his inner thighs in a teasing way. With skin touching skin, it makes it just that much harder for Otoya to stay any sort of calm. 

“Please don’t tease me so much…” He begs as he starts to squirm. You kiss his ear and continue, ignoring his pleas. He realises he’s not getting anywhere by begging, so he gives into your will, just letting you do as you please. You hum happily and rub a little closer in response, rewarding him for his good behaviour. 

This goes on for a long while, and you both have settled into an enjoyable pace. The two of you enjoy the slow pace, just appreciating each other’s company. Suddenly, you feel a change in the atmosphere and his behaviour changes drastically. His hands go from rubbing your chest to giving your shirt a vice grip, his legs spread wide and squirm, his voice gets incredibly shaky, and his body gets hot against yours. 

“…Otoya?” You ask as you slowly pull away your hands. His hands shoot out and grab both of your wrists, causing you to gasp. “What’s gotten into you?” Your voice grows firm, trying to get him to cut out whatever he’s doing. Then, you notice his face. He’s completely flushed and he looks so damn guilty. Your expression grows soft and you softly kiss his face. 

 

“Do you want me to stop teasing now, my sweet puppy?” You ask with a hum to your face. He nods adamentally and moves one of your hands between his legs. You do as he wishes and pull down his boxers to let his dick spring free. At that, he whimpers and shudders hard, harder than usual. You think he might just be sensitive from all the edging from before. 

“I’m gonna get something real quick to help. Will you get on your hands and knees for me?” You ask as you pull away slowly. He whines pitifully, but he does as told. You watch as he slowly rolls over and props himself up onto his elbows and knees to put his butt up in the air. Content with his pose, you pull away and grab a strap on and some lube from the closet. This was going to be a surprise for his birthday, but it seemed appropriate now. 

After putting it on and lubing it up, you come back over and kneel behind him. You reach your hand under him and wrap it around his very hard dick. He twitches and bucks into your hands instantly, causing you to giggle. That’s way too cute. You soothingly kiss his back as you start to rub him slowly. This gets him ready for the intense pleasure you’re about to give him in just a moment. 

“Is this good, puppy?” You ask him. The tail thumping into your side answers your question instantly. He’s really enjoying the very basic thing you’re doing to him, and you’re excited to see his reaction once you start really going at it with him. 

“Can you…can you please do more?” He asks between very shaky breaths. You nod and tell him you can. After thinking for a moment, you take some of the lube from your strap on and rub it over your fingers, then you slip two fingers inside him and curl them up into his prostate. His front falls into the bed and he moans loudly into the bed. That’s the spot he really likes and you absolutely know it, so of course you tease it for a hot minute to watch him break down under you. 

“That’s so good, Otoya.” You praise with a smile. His tail wags harder in response. Slowly, you pull your fingers out and line up with his hole. “I’m going to give you something better, okay? It’ll feel really good, I promise.” He nods and grabs a pillow to bury his face into. Sadly, you two can’t disturb the others in the house with loud screams of pleasure, as much as you’d love to hear him moan for you. 

Once you’re sure he’s ready, you slide into him. He gasps and bites the pillow to muffle his loud cry. This is definitely a new feeling for him, and that really excites you. After bottoming out, you grab his hips and set a slow, yet steady pace. His tail stops wagging and instead falls limp against his back as ecstasy courses through his body. 

“Oh god, yes~!” He yips as he arches his back up into the air. You slowly bend over him and move one of your hands from his hip to rub over his dick again. He moans loudly and digs his nails into the sheets of the bed. It’s steadily overwhelming him and taking his voice away from him. 

“You’re being so good, I’ll let you cum soon.” You growl against his back as you pick up your speed significantly. He nearly screams into the pillow as his body starts to shake from the intensity of both sources of pleasure. You start to pant from the exertion, but it’s so worth every ounce of effort. His knuckles turn nearly white as he grips the sheets tighter and tighter. You can tell he’s starting to get close.

“Are you going to be good and ask for permission?” You coo as you speed up your hand. He gasps for air and raises his head so he can speak as clearly as he can. 

“Please! Please, please, please! I need to cum so bad, please let me cum!” He begs as he desperately ruts back against you. You chuckle and listen to him whine and plea for a bit before you pick up your pace just a bit more.

“You may cum for me.” You say to him. The second those words leave your mouth, he screams out your name and cums hard all over the bed. You chuckle and slowly ease him down with slow pumps to his dick. Once he’s done with his orgasm, you pull out, pull off the strap on, and flop down. Then you take him into your arms and pull him flush to your body. He’s a hot, panting mess, but he’s less tense than before. 

“You did a good job, you know that? You’re such a good boy.”

“Thank you…Can I help you next?”


End file.
